


Just Kanako

by CrystalSnow17



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, F/F, F/M, Genderbend, Horror, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Light Angst, Not a Love Story, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Torture, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: Kou solo quería disfrutar de su tiempo libre después del trabajo, pero al parecer alguien tenía otros planes para él.





	Just Kanako

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este one-shot hace bastante, para el primer reto de la Comunidad DL en Discord. Decidí publicarlo en AO3 por... ninguna razón en especial, simplemente lo hice (?¿)
> 
> Trope: Portal Televisión
> 
> Advertencias: Narración de horror que -según yo- no es buena. Sangre, descripciones gráficas de violencia, muerte de personaje, genderbender, shojo-ai (chicaxchica ps) implícito.
> 
> Pareja(s): Fem!KanatoxKou, KouxYui, Fem!KanatoxYui.

—Aaah... —el rubio suspiró tras entrar finalmente por la puerta de la mansión, cargado con bolsas repletas de regalos de fans, estaba totalmente agotado. Desde hacía dos semanas había estado en una pequeña gira de conciertos, por lógica, su agencia le había asignado también eventos como entrevistas, participación en programas de variedades, y por supuesto;  _fansigns_ y eventos  _handshake._ Estos últimos eran los que más le agotaron.

»De cierto modo le agradaban sus fans, le era gracioso pensar en que todas esas chicas estarían dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él, en lo sencillo que sería manipularlas para que hicieran algo para beneficiarlo. Pero también estaban las locas, esas que querían perseguirlo las veinticuatro horas del día, esas que gritaban cosas como "¡Viólame!" o "¡Voy a secuestrarte!"—.  _Patéticas_ —pensó, caminando hacia su habitación.

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba solo en casa, sus hermanos seguramente estarían en la escuela en esos momentos. Al entrar en su habitación dejó las bolsas con regalos junto a su cama, y posteriormente se recostó en la misma. Se estiró, pensando en qué podría hacer entonces. Se preguntó en dónde estaría su  _Mneko-chan,_  probablemente en la escuela al igual que sus hermanos, si, pero ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿con quién estaría? Pensó en que podría averiguarlo más tarde, en cuanto regresara con los otros.

Kou sacó su smartphone del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo encendió y comenzó a navegar por Internet. En su cuenta de Twitter se encontró con mucha gente haciendo revuelo por una app que había salido hace poco más de dos meses, arqueó una ceja, preguntándose de que podía tratarse.

— _"Heartbeat Love Story?!"..._ —leyó en voz alta el nombre de la aplicación, antes de buscarla en la  _PlayStore._ Deslizó la pantalla para leer un poco de que trataba ese juego, porque eso era, más que una aplicación.

_"¡Hola! Katsuko al habla~ ¡Bienvenido a Heart♪Beat Enterteinment, mi agencia de talentos!_

_Ahora que has pasado las audiciones, ¿me ayudarás a conseguir que se haga de un nombre en el mundo? ¡Cumplamos nuestros sueños juntos!_

_Por supuesto, con ayuda de tus compañeras kenkyuusei ♪_

_**Shuuka Kirigiri;**_   _la celebridad de Internet, inteligente y tranquila._

_**Ayumi Hanazono;** la egocéntrica y talentosa líder de un grupo disuelto, ¡es muy terca!_

_**Yui Konomi;** ¡La chica de las mil audiciones! De buen corazón._

_...Y por supuesto ¡Yo, **Katsuko Shiranui**! ¿Crees que te llevarás bien con nosotras? Aunque puedo decir que si desde ahora, tehee~ ♪_

_¡Creemos divertidos recuerdos juntos mientras nos volvemos famosos en la industria Idol~!_

_Claro que, ¿prometerás pasar más tiempo conmigo, verdad ♥?"_

—Un simulador de citas, ¿eh? —murmuró, a él no le parecía nada fuera de lo común, pero visto todo el revuelo en las redes sociales, algo bueno habría de tener el juego ¿no? Fuera como fuera, decidió descargarlo, ¿qué podía perder? Estaba solo en casa y estaba aburrido.

Mientras esperaba a que la descarga se completara, se sentó en su cama y tomó una de las bolsas de regalos que estaban en el suelo en busca de algo de comer, siempre solían regalarle chocolates o dulces además de cartas y peluches. Le llamó la atención una cajita en forma de corazón, envuelta con papel violeta. A diferencia de la mayoría de las cajas que le entregaron, esta no tenía remitente. La desenvolvió, abrió y encontró ahí dentro pequeños bombones cubiertos con chocolate.   
Recordó entonces que había visto que una chica del staff la recibía de parte de una fan muy extraña, que llevaba una sudadera violeta, lentes oscuros y un cubrebocas con una actitud un tanto amenazante; sería una fan loca, estaría en sus días, quién sabe, pero ¿a quién le importa?

Comenzó a comerlos mientras leía de nuevo la sinopsis del juego, y su mente se concentró en dos nombres.

 ** _Yui Konomi_** , era bastante similar al nombre de  _Mneko-chan_ , eso pensaba él. Y por otra parte,  ** _Ka_ _tsu_ _ko..._**  ese nombre le sonaba de algo, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar, y en cuanto lo hizo, suspiró. Katsuko, Katsuko...  _Kanako_ , aquel era el nombre de la única mujer que había dado a luz Cordelia, la primera esposa de KarlHeinz. Kanako, la ahora única mujer que vivía en la mansión Sakamaki.

Los Sakamaki nunca le habían agradado del todo, aunque Kanako era una extraña excepción... Tenían una relación muy extraña para ser un par de conocidos. Durante el tiempo en que la humana, Yui, comenzó a vivir y asistir a clases con los Mukami, Kanako estaba especialmente enfadada. Al igual que con el resto de los Sakamaki, Kou solía "pelear" entre muchas comillas con Kanako por la sangre de la humana, todas las veces, y quizás debido a lo caprichosa que es Kanako, Kou ganaba. Kou se llevaba a Yui, y ésta última no se quejaba para nada porque obviamente, le asustaba mucho más lo que la Sakamaki pudiera hacerle, conociéndola tan bien...

Aunque había algo que el rubio notaba cada vez que se cruzaba con la vampiresa dueña del oso de felpa, y es que algo en su mirada se oscurecía cuando le miraba, mientras hablaba con su pequeño Teddy. El Mukami podía jurar que la había visto rondar alrededor de los lugares donde solía hablar con sus fans, pero nunca mencionaba nada, aunque era extraño, le daba bastante igual en ese entonces.

Recibió una notificación de que el  _Heartbeat Love Story_ se había instalado correctamente, de modo que inició la aplicación, sin dejar de comer los bombones. La pantalla de inicio del juego era tierna y colorida, nada digno de ser reconocido como algo más que un cliché. Inició una nueva partida, puso su nombre y comenzó a jugar.

La trama era bastante simple de momento,  _Shuuka_ era una chica rubia de ojos azules que por alguna razón había sido puesta como su mejor amiga, que le había invitado a audicionar para la agencia;  _Ayumi,_  pelirroja de ojos verdes, una chica orgullosa y un tanto  _tsundere_ , le resultó divertida al rubio por ser fácil de molestar. Y por otra parte...  _Yui Konomi,_ era realmente parecida a su  _Mneko-chan,_  tanto en físico como personalidad, con la diferencia de que Konomi daba la impresión de ser emocionalmente más frágil que Komori.   
Pensó entonces en que le gustaría jugar a este juego con ella, no sabía bien porqué, pudiendo hacer  _otras cosas_  más interesantes con ella había pensado en eso. No le tomó mucha importancia. Finalmente, llegó un momento en el juego en que conoció a  _Ka_ _tsu_ _ko,_ y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver su apariencia, cabello violeta atado en una coleta, de complexión pequeña y delgada, con ojos aniñados de color azul. Por más estúpido que pareciera, le recordaba demasiado a la Sakamaki de nombre similar. Pero pasado un rato dejó de darle importancia a aquellos parecidos, sumergiéndose en el juego. Tomaba elecciones, se reía de las situaciones, de lo estereotipada que estaba la industria en que en vida real trabajaba... en fin, podría decirse que estaba divirtiéndose. Sin dejar de comer los bombones.

Alrededor de media hora después de haber terminado los bombones, el juego entró en una etapa que le hacía justicia a todo lo que se decía sobre él en las redes sociales.

El ambiente se volvió tenso incluso para él en el momento en que la atmósfera de juego se oscureció, cuando de la nada, en un momento de la trama que parecía ser tan inofensivo como sus personajes amigables,  _Yui_  apareció colgando de un poste de luz pública, atada del cuello con una cuerda y un alambre clavado en su estomago; sangre caía de su herida, y por la sangre seca que había en el suelo debajo del cuerpo de Konomi se podía deducir que llevaba bastante tiempo ahí. La idea de que la Yui que él conocía estuviera en esa situación le hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho, la imagen del videojuego, tan, pero tan similar a su querida  _Mneko-chan_ lo inquietó, y sin embargo, continuó jugando.

 _"A la mierda con ser Idol. A la mierda con la agencia. A la mierda con todos. Acabo de perder a la persona más importante de mi vida."_ Decía la caja de texto del juego, Kou tocó la pantalla para cambiar de escena, la pantalla se quedó en negro.

Se extrañó, y volvió a tocar la pantalla una y otra vez. Nada ocurrió, estaba por rendirse y cerrar el juego, al mismo tiempo que buscaba otro bombón en la caja, que apenas había notado estaba vacía.

Justo en ese momento, en la pantalla de su celular,  _Katsuko_ apareció, con el rostro serio.

 

_"Hey, Kou-kun..._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estabas viendo a las otras?"_

 

 

Leyó el diálogo creyendo que era parte de la experiencia que significaba el juego, después de todo, hacía un rato se había roto la cuarta pared más de cinco veces.

 

" _Yui-san... Ella no tenía porqué terminar así._

_Todo habría sido distinto si me hubieras hecho caso..."_

 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del vampiro mientras la imagen de  _Katsuko_ se movía, como si caminara hacia la pantalla. Le extrañó, pues hasta entonces los sprites del juego eran simples imágenes estáticas, no estaban animados. El rostro del  _personaje_ era lo que abarcaba la mayor parte de la pantalla, era como si estuviera directamente frente a él.

 

 

" _...Debiste ignorarlas._

_A todas._

_A Yui-san."_

 

 

La imagen sonrió, y poco después rió. De la bocina de su smartphone brotaba el sonido de una risa que de algún modo le era familiar. La risa resonó por su habitación, y al prestar más atención a la imagen, logró distinguir algo en la boca del  _dibujo:_  colmillos. La risa continuó, parecía que no se detendría nunca. Intentó bajar el volumen, pero no funcionaba. Quiso salir de la aplicación, pero no podía.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —se preguntó ya muy fastidiado con lo que estaba ocurriendo, el  _personaje_  se burlaba de él con la mirada.

En el momento en que presionó el botón para apagar el celular, la imagen de  _Katsuko_ se quedó quieta, sonriente. En un momento, la imagen parpadeó. La pantalla se llenó de estática, líneas por todos lados, la música del juego distorsionada resonaba en la mente del rubio, que por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse mareado. La imagen era más clara ahora, pero el sprite estaba lleno de glitches. Poco a poco, se fue transformando. La coleta que  _Katsuko_ tenía en la parte baja de la cabeza desapareció entre píxeles, al mismo tiempo que dos coletas voluminosas levemente rizadas aparecían a los lados de su cabeza, la sonrisa de de la imagen se ensanchó, dejando ver un par de afilados colmillos, y esos ojos, antes azules, alegres y brillantes, se convirtieron en un par de ojos violetas que reflejaban todo excepto vida y felicidad, bolsas se formaron debajo de ellos, mientras la piel del dibujo se tornaba más pálida de lo que era. Kou arrojó el celular sobre la cama, lejos de él.

Era Kanako.

¡¿ERA KANAKO?!

La risa de la vampiresa se escuchó desde las bocinas.

 

_"No debiste hacer eso..."_

 

Al diablo, nada de eso era normal. Ni que la Sakamaki apareciera ahí ni nada de ese juego era normal. Estaba harto, no necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba terminar con eso de una vez. Tomó el celular, listo para destrozarlo arrojándolo al suelo, cuando una dulce voz familiar le detuvo.

 

_"...K-kou-kun..._

_...Haz que se detenga..._

_¡POR FAVOR, QUE SE DETENGA!"_

 

 

Miró a la pantalla, era Yui,  _su_  Yui. Estaba en posición fetal, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, en algún lugar desconocido.

— _¡Mneko-chan!_ —gritó, y justo en ese momento la imagen de la rubia desapareció. Kanako apareció nuevamente en la pantalla, observándolo con rabia.

 

_"De ahora en adelante, deberías pensar solo en mi."_

 

—...¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡RESPONDE!

 

_"Solo en mi."_

 

—¡RESPONDE! ¡¿DÓNDE TIENES A  _MNEKO-CHAN_?!

 

_"Solo en Kanako..."_

 

—¡A LA MIERDA! —arrojó el teléfono al suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo, y aún así éste no se rompió. El brillo de la pantalla aumentó, y de nuevo, se escuchó la voz de la rubia.

 

_"N...no... K-kanako-chan, por favor..._

_¡NO, DEJAME!_

_¡¡KOU-KUN!!"_

 

 

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en su habitación. Era tan real, tan real... ¿Era real? La imagen de  _Yui_ colgando de un poste volvió a su mente, pero esta vez no se trataba de la chica del juego, se trataba de  _su Yui._ Yui Komori,  _Mneko-chan,_ la persona que  _amaba._

—No... no... eso no puede ser posible... —el vampiro negó con la cabeza varias veces, alejándose de su smartphone mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. Acababa de darse cuenta, Yui estaba muerta. No podía hacer nada para traerla de vuelta, había muerto, y ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos directamente, sus ojos se desenfocaron, miraba al suelo mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando notó un extraño movimiento delante de él, y de a poco en poco comenzó a levantar la mirada, ahora fija en el celular.

 

" _...Solo Kanako..."_

 

Una mano. Una mano estaba saliendo de la pantalla. Seguida de un brazo que se apoyó en el suelo para sacar el resto del cuerpo al que pertenecía. Una cabeza, con un rostro algo manchado de sangre que poseía un aroma que el Mukami reconocería en cualquier lugar. Un segundo brazo salió, la extremidad que le pertenecía empuñaba un cuchillo también ensuciado por sangre. La chica que hasta hace un momento tenía la cabeza agachada, levantó la cabeza para mirar al rubio y sonrió, antes de soltar una risita. Con ambas manos, la chica se apoyó en el suelo para salir por completo de ahí. Una vez lo hizo, el uniforme cubierto de sangre de la Academia Ryotei fue fácil de apreciar.

 

— _...Solo Kanako~_ —rió la Sakamaki, acercándose a pasos rápidos a Kou, quien en un intento desesperado por alejarla le tiró una lámpara que tenía a su alcance; pero ella fue más astuta y rápida, utilizando su habilidad con la piroquinesis para incendiarla antes que la tocara, teniendo el camino libre hasta el chico—.  _Solo Kanako... ¡SOLO KANAKO!_

No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero estaba asustado. La mirada obsesiva de la chica, su sonrisa maníaca y el cuchillo que llevaba en sus manos junto con la sangre de su amada le hicieron sentir que perdía la cordura. A pesar de que quería defenderse, no podía, no podía moverse como quería. Débil, se sentía débil por no haber podido proteger a Yui, quizás fuera por eso que ahora se sentía tan vulnerable.

— _...De ser así, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HACEMOS QUE TE REÚNAS CON ELLA, EH?! —_ Kanako clavó el cuchillo en el pecho de Kou, justo en el corazón. Entonces él consiguió fuerza de algún lugar, la suficiente para empujar a la chica y salir corriendo de la habitación, escuchando detrás de él la risa psicótica de Kanako.

Corrió por los pasillos, y al abrir la puerta principal se encontró con sus hermanos, quienes lo miraron confundidos y un tanto alterados.

—¿Kou? No importa, tenemos un problema... —dijo Ruki, analizando a su hermano que parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad en esos momentos. Azusa le miró con curiosidad, mientras que Yuma se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—E-ella... —musitó el rubio escuchando pasos detrás de él, volteó. Ahí estaba a la Sakamaki, que sonreía y sujetaba el cuchillo con sus dos manos, Kou dio un respingo, antes de caminar dos pasos hacia atrás ante las miradas curiosas de sus hermanos—. ...¡ALÉJENLA DE MI! —gritó, antes de huir de la mansión.

 

 

 

—Kou... ¿tiene una amiga imaginaria? —preguntó Azusa, observando el sitio al que antes había mirado su hermano.  _Vacío._

—...No lo sé, pero no creo que nada de ésto sea bueno —opinó Ruki, mientras Yuma entraba en el cuarto de Kou.

—Hey, chicos... —les llamó—. ...Creo que Kou tuvo un mal día.

Los restos un smartphone y una lámpara destrozados adornaban el suelo junto con papel de regalo violeta y una caja vacía.

 

* * *

 

El bosque por la noche parecía más intimidante que de costumbre, usualmente estar por ahí sería lo mismo que caminar por un campo de flores, pero algo hacía que se sintiera ansioso. Sus manos sudaban mientras avanzaba en un camino al azar, lo único que podía escucharse eran sus pasos y quizás algunos búhos ululando, estaba solo acompañado por los frondosos árboles y los inofensivos setos, y sin embargo, se sentía observado, inseguro.

Estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse, cuando el sonido de una leve risa infantil lo hizo ponerse alerta y voltear detrás de él. No había nadie ahí, eso seguro. Por el rabillo del ojo logró visualizar una figura femenina moviéndose rápidamente a su derecha, volteó una vez más, de nuevo, nada. Suspiró, cuando la risa se escuchó nuevamente cerca de él. Sintió una respiración bastante cerca de él, un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras poco a poco se giraba a su izquierda, bajando un poco la mirada.

— _Solo Kanako_ —escuchó decir a la vampiresa, quien después se relamió los labios en los que aún tenía restos de la sangre de Komori mientras le sonreía. A pesar de que él sabía de sobra que era mucho más fuerte que ella, sintió dolor en el pecho, en el sitio en que antes ella lo había apuñalado. Tocó su herida con la mano izquierda, mientras Kanako se ponía de puntillas para acariciarle el cabello.

—Agh... —el rubio retrocedió, apartando la mano de la Sakamaki de su cabeza, cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo. ...En fin, más bien  _ **alguien**_. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras tanto, el volteaba detrás de sí, su respiración se cortó en cuanto vio a una segunda Kanako ahí detrás. Se alejó de ambas chicas, mirándolas repetidas veces.

— _¿A dónde vas? —_ la voz de la chica resonó, pero ninguna de las dos había movido los labios, a su derecha, una tercera apareció, jugando con el cuchillo ensangrentado.

Kou, sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría, se limitó a alejarse una vez más. Se escucharon pasos en la hierba, acercándose más y más a su posición. Tres figuras podían distinguirse entre la oscuridad.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ...¿De quién estás huyendo...? ¿Por qué actúas así? Raro... —_ decían otras tres chicas, Kanako, Kanako y Kanako. Todas eran Kanako.

— _G-gah_... —el Mukami se sentía acorralado. El aire a su alrededor se sentía sofocante como si estuviera encerrado en una caja pequeña, apenas podía respirar correctamente. Una risita se escuchó a su derecha, en cuanto volteó, se encontró con Kanako sosteniendo el cadáver de Komori, quien sangraba por la boca, con la mirada desorientada y lágrimas secas en el rostro, podía ver sus órganos internos en el suelo, pues tenía el estómago abierto por cortes torpes, sangre brotaba de todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. Kou ahogó un grito y retrocedió, sintió que se golpeaba con algo, y al voltear, el cuerpo de Yui colgaba de un árbol, el cuello atravesado con una rama y un cuchillo clavado en el corazón.

Miró horrorizado hacia los cadáveres que estaban ahí, sin darse cuenta de que era imposible que estuvieran en dos sitios diferentes, en un estado diferente al mismo tiempo. Los ojos inexpresivos de la Yui que colgaba del árbol se movieron y clavaron la mirada en él.

— _Tu culpa... Solo Kanako... —_ habló el cadáver.

— _Hey, Kou..._  —una mano se colocó sobre su hombro—.  _¿Necesitas ayuda? —_ Él sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba, la voz de la Sakamaki que al mismo tiempo se estaba burlando de él, podía escuchar sus risas hacer eco en el bosque. Quitó la mano de la chica y se apartó bruscamente, para voltear y mirarlas con una expresión de entre pánico y rabia.

—...No me toques... —Dio un paso atrás—. ¡NO ME TOQUES! —y salió huyendo una vez más.

 

 

—...Joder, ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! —se preguntó Yuma, frustrado por el comportamiento de su hermano. Ruki, quien antes había intentado razonar con Kou, suspiró.

—Quizás sea mejor dejarlo ser por ahora. Tenemos un problema más que resolver... —Azusa miró con curiosidad la dirección en que su hermano había ido.

—...Quizás... él también quiera encontrar a Eva... —teorizó, el más alto se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, da igual. Tenemos que encontrar a la cerda, ¿no?

—En efecto. Vamos, busquemos en otro lugar —tanto Ruki como Yuma caminaron de regreso a la mansión, Azusa les seguía desde atrás; cuando escuchó el sonido de una rama romperse como si fuera pisada detrás de ellos, se detuvo y volteó. Entre las sombras, escondida por árboles y arbustos, una silueta avanzó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—...

—Azusa, ¡muévete!

—Ya voy...

 

Y mientras tanto, Kou seguía corriendo sin rumbo, huyendo de las voces que se burlaban de él, que gritaban su nombre una y otra vez. Llorando, gritando, riendo. Todas repitiendo lo mismo.

_**Solo Kanako.** _

Se empezó a sentir débil, sus piernas dolían y empezaron a temblar. Cuando se detuvo a recuperar el aliento cayó de rodillas, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Tosió varias veces, pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso.

Sintió una presencia, alguien estaba detrás de él.

—...He de decir que no esperaba que tuviera este efecto —susurró una voz femenina—. Pero, Teddy... míralo bien, Kou-kun se ve mu~y patético...

El chico volteó, y ahí estaba ella sonriendo, con el uniforme intacto, limpio, ni un rastro de sangre de la humana. La Sakamaki sostenía en sus brazos a su oso de peluche, admirando al chico que la miraba asustado.

—Bien... Buenas noches —habiendo escuchado estas palabras, Kou, desorientado, se desmayó.

 

* * *

 

—... ...ou... —una voz se escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos— ...Kou... ¡Kou-kun!

Él, quien antes había estado inconsciente, abrió los ojos. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una cámara de tortura, encadenado. Frente a él, atada con cuerdas a una silla, se encontraba la joven Komori, aliviada por verlo reaccionar.

—... ¿Mneko-chan? —se incorporó un poco e intentó acercarse a ella en cuanto reaccionó por completo, pero sintió que estaba atrapado. Volteó su cabeza en dirección a las cadenas que lo aprisionaban y las jaló, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía romperlas.

—Me alegra que despertaras... estaba tan preocupada... —Kou volvió a ver a Yui, quien le miraba con ternura y preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¡¿Estás bien?! —ella asintió ante la última pregunta.

—Estoy bien, pero... ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te ha ocurrido nada malo? Kanako-chan... ella...

El sonido de dos manos aplaudiendo hizo eco en la cámara de tortura. Yui se estremeció, mientras que poco a poco, pasos calmados se acercaban a ellos. Kou volteó hacia el lugar de donde se dirigían los pasos, donde pudo ver a la dueña del oso de felpa sonriendo satisfecha.

—Veo que finalmente despertaste, Kou-kun —la Sakamaki suspiró, admirando a sus dos prisioneros. No llevaba consigo a su fiel amigo Teddy, fue entonces cuando el Mukami se dio cuenta de que el oso estaba a los pies de la silla donde la rubia estaba atada—. No esperaba que tuviera un efecto tan fuerte en ti... pero no puedo decir que no me guste el resultado~

—...T-tú... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ?! ¡Ese estúpido juego, tus... tus clones! —Mientras que Yui parecía totalmente perdida, la Sakamaki solo suspiró e inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

—¿Esas fueron tus alucinaciones? Qué chico tan raro... —Kanako se acercó a Kou—. ...Aunque en todos lados dicen que tengo gustos raros, de todos modos... —río mientras se alejaba y dio una vuelta en el espacio que había entre Kou y Yui, con su brazo izquierdo extendido mientras con el otro sujetaba a Teddy—. ¿No es maravilloso, Teddy? ¡Al fin están ambos aquí! ¿Con cuál debería comenzar~?

Yui se veía nerviosa, ella ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Mientras Komori se encogía en su silla oraba mentalmente porque Kanako tuviese piedad.

—¡Ding dong! Teddy, tienes razón... ¡Empecemos con nuestra querida muñeca~! —Caminó con pasos ligeros hacia una estantería que, a diferencia del resto del calabozo, estaba completamente libre de polvo para dejar reposando ahí a su compañero afelpado. Se acercó a una especie de carrito que tenía una bandeja sobre la que habían diversos implementos de tortura, ah, y un tenedor; la Sakamaki, más por costumbre que por nada, atacaba a todas las novias sacrificadas con uno de esos. Yui tragó saliva en cuanto vio que la vampiresa empujaba el carrito hacia su dirección, caminando con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía.

»—Ya debes saber qué es lo que sigue, Yui-san~ —canturreó, mientras Kou, al ver que la Sakamaki tomaba un afilado bisturí y lo movía peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la rubia, se sacudía violentamente intentando liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. ¿De qué estaban hechas? ¡¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera romperlas?! ¡Era un vampiro! ¡¿Entonces por qué no podía hacerlo?! Se preguntó una y otra vez en su mente.

—¡SUÉLTALA, NO LA TOQUES! —Komori pudo apreciar que la antes sonriente Kanako, al escuchar el grito de Kou, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua mirándolo de reojo. Susurró unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para los cautivos, y al instante el Mukami sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, no podía moverse y tampoco podía hablar, mucho menos gritar. ¿Era esa una habilidad oculta que poseía ella? Nunca había visto nada parecido en todo el tiempo que llevaba con vida.

—Uh-uh, Kou-kun debe esperar su turno~ —río, antes de volver a dirigirse a la chica atada—. Yui-san, ¿te gusta el rosa, verdad? Tengo tu vestido listo... solo falta tenerte a ti~

—N-no... no, por favor... —mientras ella empezaba a temblar, Kanako se inclinó levemente a su altura para apartar el cabello que le cubría el cuello.

—No desperdiciaré tu deliciosa sangre... No por completo, al menos~ —dicho esto, clavó con brusquedad sus colmillos en la piel de Yui, succionando fuertemente el líquido vital de sus venas. Kou no tenía idea de cuantas veces esa chica habría bebido la sangre de su querida Yui desde que la llevó ahí, pero debieron ser bastantes, pues se notaba más débil que de costumbre.

—Deten...

—¡¡CÁLLATE YA!! —La Sakamaki se apartó con brusquedad desgarrando la piel de la rubia y le pegó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, enfadada. Los ojos de Kou se expandieron cuando repentinamente recordó la inestabilidad emocional de Kanako, su preocupación aumentó en cuanto la vio tomar nuevamente el bisturí y clavarlo sin un segundo de duda en el hombro derecho de Yui, quien gritó sintiendo el dolor que provocaba mientras cortaba su brazo por completo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. La cuerda que la ataba se cortó de igual manera, pero el dolor y temor eran tan fuertes que no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para moverse, Kou gritaba en su interior, intentando articular palabra. Las risas de Kanako resonaron una vez más, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que eran reales. Disfrutaba de hacerle daño a Yui, lo sabía, todos lo hacían.

Kou se estremeció viendo la sangre cayendo de las manos de Yui mientras una a una sus uñas le eran arrancadas, ella solo podía mover la cabeza y gritar, implorar por piedad, a lo que Kanako respondía con más heridas en su cuerpo. Se detuvo durante un momento y tomó un cuchillo, con el cual realizó un fino corte en el rostro de Yui, antes de voltear a ver a Kou.

—¿Te gusta~? Haha~ ¡HAHAHA! —Con una de sus típicas risas maniáticas, clavo el cuchillo en la boca del estomago de la humana, que al instante se dejó de mover por el agudo dolor que sentía.

—¡NO! —pensaba Kou, recordando las visiones que había tenido en el bosque. Kanako desgarró el estomago de Yui, quien apenas podía respirar, y usando simplemente sus manos arrancó uno a uno los órganos internos de la rubia; que está de más decir murió antes de que la vampiresa terminara con su acto.

Lágrimas caían desde los orbes azules del Mukami, que veía el cuerpo muerto de la persona que más amaba en su vida sentado en esa silla con los órganos de fuera y a la vampiresa casi totalmente cubierta de la sangre de la humana. Alguien rió desde detrás de él, a su derecha, a su izquierda. Podía escuchar risas desde todos los rincones del lugar. Con la mirada perdida en el cadáver de Yui, sintió como Kanako le acariciaba el cabello, estaba parada detrás de él ahora. Sintió su respiración cerca de su cuello, seguido de una sensación fría y húmeda, había lamido su cuello.

—Sé que debes estar decepcionado... No fuiste el primero... —la chica caminó hasta quedar frente a él, bloqueando su visión del cadáver—. Ah~ Ese rostro distorsionado por el miedo, las lágrimas secas en tus mejillas... Me encantan~ Sigue haciendo esas expresiones de terror para mi, ¿si?

—...¿Por qué lo hiciste? —susurró el rubio en cuanto fue capaz de hablar nuevamente, la Sakamaki chasqueó la lengua y acaricio su cabello.

—No podía soportarlo, ¿entiendes? —volteó en dirección al cuerpo de Yui—. Cómo te miraba, cómo la mirabas. ...Tan leal a su corazón, pocos humanos lo son realmente, es una pena que te eligiera a ti —la chica rió—. Pero, ¿sabes? ¡Ambas ganamos! Ahora ella será bella para siempre, solo tengo que limpiarla y ponerle un vestido bonito, ¡Ya tengo a mi muñeca favorita y a mi nuevo juguete favorito~!

Kou intentó quitarse las cadenas, Kanako solo se burló de él.

—Mi querido Kou-kun... ¿Los humanos que te prostituyeron no te enseñaron modales? —le golpeó con un látigo, antes de mencionar nuevamente palabras en un idioma extraño, impidiéndole hablar y moverse—. A partir de ahora, nos divertiremos mucho juntos~

Rió, recordando lo que había hecho para llegar a esa situación. Los bombones -con pociones alucinógenas que había robado de Reiji-, cómo amenazó a la chica que recogía los regalos del evento para que se los llevara a Kou, cómo había secuestrado a Komori... Rió para sus adentros, realizando un corte fino en la mejilla del chico.

—Desde ahora y para siempre... —Kou se estremeció cuando, tras parpadear, clones de la chica le rodearon, amenazando con sus distintas herramientas de tortura. Viendo como un familiar arrastraba el cuerpo de Yui hacia otra habitación, sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar, mientras la voz de la vampiresa resonaba en el calabozo.

»—Pensarás  _solo en Kanako..._


End file.
